I Wanna Married With You,My Hero
by RyuichiVenzo
Summary: "I-Ittai..." erang Tohka yg sedikit terluka. "Gomenasai. Apa kau tidak apa2?" tanya orang tersebut. "Aduh,lihat dulu kalau..." ucapan Tohka terhenti saat melihat orang yg menabraknya ada didepannya,berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Dia berpakaian rapi,bersepatu,bercelana hitam,jam hitam dgn kemeja putih bersih didalamnya,bertopi hitam,dan memakai topeng Vendetta.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Itsuka Shido x Yatogami Tohka  
Genre : Romantic,Drama  
Rate : T+  
Author : Fabiorifky Irawan Putra/Ryuichi Shido  
Disclaimer : Koushi Tachibana  
Warning : Error,No EYD,OOC (Maybe),Ngikut aja kurangnya apaan *plakkkkk :D

Sepulang dari kampus Universitas Raizen,seorang gadis berambut seindah langit malam yg diikat pita ungu dan memiliki mata purple dgn sifat kekanak2annya,Yatogami Tohka,membanting tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu rumah Itsuka Shido,Pria yg 5 tahun lalu menyelamatkannya dari kemurkaan pedang Halvanhelev miliknya sendiri.  
'Kenapa hari ini aku tak melihat Shido sama sekali? Apa aku harus tanya Reine dan Kotori ya?' pikir Tohka yg bingung dgn ketidakhadiran Shido di kampus.  
Setelah berganti baju,Tohka kembali ke ruang tamu dan menemukan Reine beserta Kotori yg sedang membicarakan sesuatu.  
"Nu...Reine...Kotori... Seharian ini aku tak melihat Shido di kampus dan disini,kemana ya dia?" tanya Tohka yg langsung duduk didepan Reine dan Kotori.

Sebagai Petugas Analisa Ratatoskr yg kini menjabat sebagai Rektor Universitas Raizen,Reine menceritakan semuanya pada Tohka.

"Begini,Tohka. Mulai hari ini,Shido pergi untuk pertukaran pelajar. Dia akan tinggal di London selama beberapa bulan." jelas Reine.  
"Tapi,kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Tohka yg mulai murung.  
"Dia tidak ingin kau tahu tentang hal ini. Karena dia tidak ingin membuatmu mengikutinya." tambah Kotori datar.  
"Tidak mungkin Shido seperti itu !" teriak Tohka sambil berdiri dan menghempaskan tangannya ke meja ruang tamu dgn keras (Brakkk!)  
"Kenyataan yg harus kau terima,Tohka. Dia sudah dewasa. Aku sebagai adiknya tidak bisa mencegahnya pergi. Lagipula dia hanya beberapa bulan disana." ucap Kotori dgn santai sambil memainkan lollipopnya.  
"Walaupun hanya beberapa bulan,itu terasa bertahun2 bagiku !" seru Tohka yg kini sedang marah melihat sikap santai Kotori.  
"Sudahlah,pergi saja ke kamarmu. Besok kau ada ujian." perintah Kotori.  
"Pu- Aku capek melihat kalian ! Lebih baik aku belajar saja !" gerutu Tohka lalu pergi kekamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya.  
"Hareeee,sudah kukira akan seperti ini." ucap Kotori lirih yg agak menyesal karana telah membohongi Tohka. Tapi ini kemauan kakak kesayangannya.  
"Komandan..." sahut Reine membuyarkan lamunan Sang Komandan Ratatoskr.  
"Ada apa,Reine?" tanya Kotori.  
"Sepertinya Tohka sedang menangis." kata Reine sambil menunjuk ke lantai 2,letak dimana kamar Tohka berada.

Sementara di kamar Tohka...

"Shido,kenapa kau tak memberitahuku tentang hal ini? Apa kau mencoba membuat perasaanku terluka lagi?" gumam Tohka yg sedang bersedih di meja belajarnya,lalu air mata Tohka menetes perlahan.  
"Huhuhu...Hiks...Hiks..."  
Lalu Tohka beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Uh ! Uh ! Uh !"  
Itulah yg keluar dari mulut Tohka saat ia melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya dgn meninju2 bantal kesukaannya.  
"Shido,kau jahat ! Jahat sekali ! Hiks...hiks..."  
Lalu dia meringkuk di sudut tempat tidurnya,memeluk lututnya sambil menangis. Tohka masih tidak percaya jika Shido meninggalkannya,walaupun hanya beberapa bulan.  
Lama2,Tohka terlihat lelah,terkulai lemas,lalu tertidur.

3 Hari terlewat...

Tohka mulai terbiasa menjalani hari2nya tanpa Shido,karena masih ada 3 sahabatnya,Ai,Mii,dan Mai yg selalu setia menemaninya saat di kampus dan saat jam istirahat.

Sepulang dari kampus,entah mengapa Tohka ingin pergi ke Game Center.  
'Hmmm,disini aku mulai membangun perasaanku padanya.' gumam Tohka pelan sambil tersenyum saat dia sampai di tempat itu lalu masuk ke dalam dan membeli koin game.  
Di depannya,Catch Box Game yg didalamnya terdapat beberapa boneka berbentuk roti yg siap ditangkap oleh Catcher Mahine diatasnya.  
'Semoga aku masih ingat apa yg diajarkannya.' gumam Tohka pelan setelah memasukkan 1 koin ke dalam slot.  
Baru saja dia akan mendapatkan boneka kesukaannya,seseorang yg tak dikenal tiba2 menabraknya dari samping.  
(Brukkk !) Tohka pun terjatuh ke samping.

"I-Ittai..." erang Tohka yg sedikit terluka.  
"Gomenasai. Apa kau tidak apa2?" tanya orang tersebut.  
"Aduh,lihat dulu kalau..." ucapan Tohka terhenti saat melihat orang yg menabraknya ada didepannya,berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Dia berpakaian rapi,bersepatu,bercelana hitam,jam hitam dgn kemeja putih bersih didalamnya,bertopi hitam,dan memakai topeng Vendetta.  
"S-Siapa kau?!" ucap Tohka yg terkejut lalu berdiri sendiri.  
"Ah,namaku Shikaru." jawab orang itu agak ketakutan.  
"K-Kau ma apa?!" tanya Tohka sekali lagi sambil melempar tatapan tajam.  
"T-Tidak apa2. Aku melihatmu dari tadi sedang murung. Ada apa?" jelas laki2 bertopeng tersebut.

-To Be Continued-

Hayo,penasaran kan? Penasaran kan?  
Tunggu beberapa hari lagi ya? :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Emmm,jadi begitu ceritanya? Kau ditinggal pergi oleh seorang lelaki?" tanya Shikaru yg duduk didepan Tohka di sebuah cafe pinggir jalan sambil menyedot minuman yg habis dipesannya.  
"Begitulah... Aku merasa kesepian karenanya..." ujar Tohka yg mulai murung.  
"Jadi... Apa kau mencintai laki2 itu?" tanya Shikaru.

Pertanyaan yg tepat mengenai perasaan Tohka.

"Ya,seperti kata Reine,jika aku cemburu melihatnya dekat dgn wanita lain,artinya bahwa aku benar2 mencintainya." jelas Tohka yg agak malu.  
"Apa kau pernah mengatakannya langsung?" tanya Shikaru lagi.  
"Nu...? Sebenarnya aku ingin... Tapi aku takut jika dia menolaknya..." jawab Tohka.  
"Oiya,siapa namamu?" tanya Shikaru.  
"Yatogami Tohka."  
"Emmm,begini,Tohka. Kau tak perlu takut bila kau mencintainya. Selama kau masih bernafas,katakanlah padanya. Tak mungkin dia mampu menolak seorang gadis yg mau jujur tentang perasaannya." jelas Shikaru.  
'Sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu,Tohka." gumam sosok dibalik topeng tersebut.  
"Jujur saja,aku tak bisa jauh darinya. Dia adalah pria yg menyelamatkanku 5 tahun lalu. Sejak itulah,entah mengapa,hatiku merasa tenang jika berada didekatnya." ungkap Tohka.  
Lalu Shikaru pun tersenyum.

"Ah,Tohka?" sahut Shikaru.  
"Nu...?"  
"Kenapa kau sedih saat dia pergi? Dia pergi karena suatu alasan bukan?" tanya Shikaru.  
"Karena dia tidak memberitahuku tentang itu,dan dia tidak ingin aku mengikutinya." jawab Tohka yg masih murung.  
"Ah,jadi begitu masalahnya? Tohka,ada kalanya seseorang tidak menceritakan kepergiannya pada orang yg dicintainya,karena dia tidak ingin membuat orang yg dicintainya terlalu mengkhawatirkannya atau sedih karena kepergiannya.  
Percayalah. Dia melakukan itu karena dia mempedulikanmu,tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk padamu, Kesimpulannya,dia juga mencintaimu dari sikapnya." terang Shikaru memperjelas bentuk2 cinta pada Tohka.

"Umu...Benarkah itu,Shikaru?" tanya Tohka yg sedikit mengembangkan senyumnya.  
"Yah,itu benar. Sekarang,mulailah tersenyum untuknya. Karena pastinya dia ingin kau tersenyum meski dia belum ada disampingmu." ucap Shikaru.  
"Yosh,terimakasih atas saranmu,Shikaru. Sekarang aku akan pulang dan meneleponnya." seru Tohka yg kembali bersemangat dan ceria.  
"Yah,baguslah. Aku turut senang." balas Shikaru lalu menghabiskan minumannya.  
"Baiklah,aku mohon pamit. Sekali lagi terimakasih. Dah!" seru Tohka sembari beranjak meninggalkan Shikaru yg masih duduk sambil tersenyum.  
Saat menyeberang jalan,Tohka tak menyadari jika ada mobil box dgn kecepatan tinggi sedang menuju kearahnya.  
Shikaru yg menyadari hal itu langsung meninggalkan beberapa uang di mejanya lalu segera bangkit dan berlari menyelamatkan Tohka yg masih belum sadar.

"Tohka,awas !" teriak Shikaru.  
"Ada apa,Shikaru?!" tanya Tohka yg belum sadar lalu berhenti dan berbalik pada Shikaru.  
Saat dia menengok ke samping,barulah dia sadar,ada mobil box yg sudah berjarak beberapa puluh meter menuju kearahnya dgn kecepatan tinggi.

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

I Wanna Married With You,My Hero (Episode 3)  
30 Juli 2013 pukul 22:32

"Kyaaaaaaa !" teriak Tohka yg baru sadar jika dia dalam bahaya.  
Merasa tidak sempat lagi menariknya,lelaki bertopeng itu langsung melompat,mendorong tubuh Tohka hingga Tohka terguling dipinggir jalan.  
Namun,Shikaru tak sempat menghindar dan...  
(Ciiiit...Brakkkkk !)  
Mobil box itu pun menghantam tubuh Shikaru,hingga topeng Vendetta yg dia kenakan hancur berkeping2. Tubuhnya terlempar sejauh 15 meter dan tak sadarkan diri dgn darah segar yg mengucur deras dari kepala dan tubuhnya.  
Mobil box tersebut langsung kabur dari TKP.  
"Oi,ada kecelakaan ! Cepat panggil ambulans !" teriak seseorang dipinggir jalan pada orang2 disekitar tempat kejadian.  
Lalu,orang2 mengerumuni Shikaru yg terkapar bersimbah darah.  
"Wah,parah sekali ! Ayo kita bawa ke Rumah Sakit ! Ambulans terlalu lambat !" ucap yg lain khawatir bila korban tabrak lari tersebut kehabisan darah karena menunggu ambulans datang.  
"Bawa dia ke mobilku ! Aku akan mengantarnya !" seru seseorang yg lain menawarkan bantuan.  
Tohka yg terbaring dipinggir jalan tiba2 terbangun.  
"A-Aku selamat..." ucap Tohka bersyukur.  
"Ada apa itu?" Tohka bertanya2 dgn adanya keramaian ditengah jalan.  
"Disana ada orang yg menyelamatkanmu sedang terkapar bersimbah darah karena tertabrak mobil box tadi." ucap seseorang yg berdiri dibelakangnya.  
"K-Kenapa bisa...?"  
Dia sempat mendorongmu keluar dari jalanan,tapi dia tak sempat menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Menurut saksi lain,dia mengenakan topeng." terang orang itu.  
Tohka hanya terdiam,lalu...  
"Hiks...hiks...hiks...Kenapa aku selalu merepotkan orang lain? Dulu shido,sekarang Shikaru...  
Shikaru...Shikaru...!" sesal Tohka sambil menangis memanggil Shikaru,namun terlambat. Shikaru sudah dibawa ke Rumah Sakit.  
"Kau tak perlu menangis. Dia sudah dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Tenguu Central. Susul dia dan berterimakasihlah." ujar orang yg tadi.  
Lalu Tohka mengusap air matanya.  
"K-Kau benar. Terimakasih."

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit Tenguu Central...  
Setelah membayar Taksi yg ditumpanginya,Tohka bergegas masuk menuju gedung Rumah Sakit lalu menuju bagian informasi untuk bertanya.  
"Hah,hah,hah... Apakah disini ada pasien baru bernama Shikaru?" tanya Tohka yg terengah2 pada suster bagian informasi.  
"Mohon tunggu sebentar. Saya cek dulu." ujar suster itu lembut.  
Setelah memeriksa data pasien yg baru masuk beberapa waktu yg lalu,suster itu bertanya pada Tohka.  
"Untuk keterangannya?"  
"Ano... Dia korban yg tertabrak sebuah mobil..." jawab Tohka yg masih gelisah.  
"Mohon tunggu sebentar."  
Setelah membolak-balik buku tersebut,suster menghela nafas.  
"Maaf,tapi di catatan kami tidak ada pasien kecelakaan bernama Shikaru." tukas suster tersebut.  
"K-Kenapa bisa? Pasti ada !" seru Tohka yg mulai menaikkan nada suaranya.  
"Tapi ada satu pasien kecelakaan yg baru masuk beberapa waktu lalu dgn nama yg hampir sama." jelas suster itu.  
"S-Siapa dia,suster?" tanya Tohka penasaran.  
"Dia bernama Itsuka Shido. Dia sedang dirawat di ruang ICU. Anda boleh menjenguknya sekarang,tapi dia masih mengalami koma." ujar suster,yg membuat Tohka sangat terkejut.  
"Shido...Shikaru...Jadi...dia adalah...T-Terimakasih,suster..." ucap Tohka yg baru sadar langsung menuju ruang ICU.

'Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku lagi dgn mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri? Shido ! Shido ! Shido !' gumam Tohka yg menangis sepanjang perjalanannya menuju tempat dirawatnya Shikaru yg tak lain adalah Shido.  
Setelah sampai,Tohka langsung membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.  
Dia menemukan Kotori,Reine dan para Kru Ratatoskr ada disana.  
Mereka semua duduk dgn wajah yg amat sedih,sementara Kotori sedang menangis dipelukan Reine.

-To Be Continued- 


	4. Chapter 4

"K-Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Jelaskan padaku apa yg terjadi,Reine !" seru Tohka yg merasa dipermainkan oleh kejadian ini.  
"Sebenarnya ini memang rencana Shido setelah aku mengirimnya untuk menganalisis materi kuliah di London selama 3 hari. Dia memaksa merahasiakan penyamarannya untuk mengetahui seberapa besar perasaanmu padanya." terang Reine.  
"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks...Onii-chan...Maafkan aku...Hiks...Hiks..." isak Kotori menyesal dan menganggap ini adalah kesalahannya.  
"Lalu...kenapa Shido masih belum bangun? A-Aku..." tanya Tohka yg mulai berurai air mata sambil duduk disamping Shido,membelai rambut biru yg dirindukannya itu,sosok laki2 yg menenangkan itu,kini terbaring tak bergerak dgn kabel2 infus yg menusuk kulitnya,dan monitor detak jantung yg masih berbunyi disampingnya,benar2 terlihat menyedihkan di mata mereka yg ada diruangan itu.  
"Dia mengalami koma karena banyak mengeluarkan darah. Kami semua disini sedang berdo'a semoga Shido bisa melewati semua ini." jelas Reine kemudian.  
"Hiks...hiks...hiks...regenerasiku sudah tak berfungsi lagi...maafkan aku,onii-chan..." isak Kotori yg masih menangis.  
Beberapa menit,beberapa jam ruangan itu diliputi keheningan yg bercampur kepedihan,penyesalan,dan kesakitan.  
Mereka berharap akan terjadi sesuatu yg membuat sosok yg terbaring itu membuka matanya kembali.

Sementara itu di langit...

"Dimana aku? Ada apa denganku?" ucap Shido yg bertanya2.  
"Kau ingin tahu? lihatlah disana." jawab sosok yg bercahaya pada Shido.  
Lalu,terbentuklah sebuah cermin yg memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan yg dipenuhi orang2 yg sedang bersedih.  
"Mereka semua...Tohka...Itu aku...Jadi..." ucap Shido terpotong2 tak percaya dgn apa yg dilihatnya.  
"Ya,sudah saatnya,Itsuka Shido. Kami malaikat sudah menanti kedatanganmu. Mari ikut kami." kata sosok bercahaya yg lain.  
"A-Ah..." ucap Shido seraya mengikuti arah cahaya itu.

Tiba2 suara dari monitor detak jantung Shido berdenging dan garis yg ada dilayar tak menunjukkan detakan lagi.  
"Onii-chan...Onii-chan...! Bangunlah,Onii-chaaaaaan... ! Jangan tinggalkan kami !" teriak Kotori sambil mengguncang2kan tubuh kakaknya yg sudah tak bernafas itu.  
"Reine,cepat panggil dokter !" seru Tohka yg khawatir hal buruk terjadi pada orang disamping Kotori.  
"Baiklah." jawab Reine lalu bergegas berlari keluar ruangan.  
Beberapa detik kemudian,dokter datang dgn membawa alat pemicu jantung dgn dokter yg lain segera mengelilingi Shido.  
"3...2...1...Bersih! (Dug!)  
Tubuh Shido pun menerima kejutan listrik dari alat tersebut,tapi tetap tak bergerak,membuat Tohka,Kotori,maupun yg lain tidak tega melihatnya.  
"Tidak berhasil...Coba sekali lagi !" pinta dokter lain pada dokter yg memegang alat pemicu tersebut.  
"3...2...1...Bersih! (Dug!)  
Tetap saja monitor jantung tidak berubah,Tohka semakin diliputi kecemasan.  
"Onii-chan..." ucap Kotori sedih.  
"Shido...bangunlah..." ucap Tohka yg mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.  
"3...2...1...Bersih (Dug!)  
Beberapa kali pertolongan dilakukan,namun hasilnya nihil.  
Shido tetap terbaring tak bergerak dgn jantung yg benar2 sudah berhenti.  
"Maaf,kami sudah berusaha semampu kami... Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain,dia sudah tiada." jelas dokter tersebut sambil menunduk sedih.  
Ya,Itsuka Shido telah tiada,sosok yg dirindukan Tohka dan yg lain telah pergi.  
"Shidooooooo !" Bangunlah ! Aku mencintaimu,Shidoooo ! Hiks...hiks...hiks..." teriak Tohka yg sudah tak bisa membendung rasa sedihnya mengguncang2kan tubuh pria yg benar2 dicintainya itu.  
"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks...Percuma saja,Tohka. Biarkan dia tenang disana..." ucap Kotori yg masih menangis,malah kali ini lebih dalam tangisannya.  
Semua yg ada di ruangan itu,benar2 kehilangan sosok yg baik,tulus,ceria,dan terkadang menjengkelkan menurut adiknya sendiri.  
"Ayo kita pergi,Tohka..." ajak Reine yg melepas kacamatanya untuk menghapus air matanya.  
"Tidak ! Aku akan tetap disini bersama Shido !" seru Tohka sambil memeluk tubuh mati pria yg dicintainya.  
"Sudahlah,Reine. Biarkan dia tetap disini. Aku mengerti perasaannya saat ini. Biarkan dia disini menemani Shido-kun. Lebih baik kita kembali ke Fraxinus untuk mengurus pemakamannya besok." ucap Kannazuki yg menenangkan Reine dan mengajak yg lain untuk keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks...Shido...Apa kau mendengarku...Maafkan aku,Shido...Aku gadis yg mudah cemburu dan berprasangka buruk padamu...Maafkan aku...Aku tak ingin kau meninggalkan diriku karena gadis lain...Shido...Hiks...hiks...hiks...Aku benar2 mencintaimu daripada diriku sendiri..." bisik Tohka disamping telinga Shido yg sudah tidak akan membuatnya tersenyum lagi.

'Tohka...' gumam arwah Shido yg mendengar ucapan Tohka.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...Apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kau mengajakku kencan? Aku senang sekali dan baru pertama kali aku merasakan cinta pada seorang manusia saat kau mau menerimaku untuk hidup di dunia ini."

Tes...  
Air mata mengalir dari mata Shido yg sudah tertutup rapat.

Menyadari hal itu,Tohka percaya akan ada keajaiban yg membuat Shido kembali bangun.  
"Shido? Kau menangis? Itu berarti kau bisa mendengarku kan? Aku ingin berkencan denganmu lagi,aku ingin merasakan kasih sayangmu yg hangat." kata Tohka yg memegang wajah Shido.

"Pergilah. Masih ada yg benar2 membutuhkanmu." ucap sebuah sinar yg ada di depan arwah Shido.  
"Hah? Bolehkah aku kembali kedalam tubuhku?" tanya Roh Shido yg terkejut.  
"Ya,bahagiakanlah gadis itu. Lagipula,kami ingin melihatmu kembali disini dgn keadaan bahagia bersama gadis itu nanti." ucap sinar yg lain.

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks...Satu hal lagi yg aku ketahui di dunia ini. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjagaku. Karena aku percaya,bahwa kau adalah pahlawan dalam hidupku. Dan aku ingin menikah denganmu,Shido..." ungkap Tohka yg masih meneteskan air matanya dan membasahi wajah Shido.

"Heh?" ucap Roh Shido yg hampir tak percaya dgn pengakuan gadis yg pernah diselamatkannya itu.  
"Nah,kau sudah dengar sendiri kan? Setelah kami semua merundingkan hal ini,kami memutuskan akan mengembalikanmu ke dunia." kata malaikat utama pada Shido.  
"T-Tapi..." ucap Shido terbata2.  
"Sampai bertemu lagi,jiwa yg baik."  
Bersamaan dgn itu,cahaya tersebut menghilang. Dan...

-To Be Continued- 


	5. Chapter 5

I Wanna Married With You,My Hero (Episode 5)  
5 Agustus 2013 pukul 1:06

"Uwaaaaaaaaa !" teriak roh Shido yg melesat cepat turun kembali ke bumi.

"Aku ingin memiliki anak2 yg lucu denganmu,aku ingin tidur denganmu,aku ingin berkeluarga denganmu,aku ingin bersamamu selamanya,Shido...Hiks...Hiks...Hiks..."  
ucap Tohka yg mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Shido.

CUP

Tohka mencium bibir Shido sambil menangis.  
Tiba2,monitor detak jantung kembali bergerak.  
Mata Shido terbuka lebar,Tohka pun terkejut lalu melepas ciumannya.  
"Haaaaaaa..."  
Shido terbangun sambil menghirup nafas dalam2.  
Tohka membelalakkan matanya tak percaya,karena beberapa saat lalu,Shido tak bergerak sama sekali.  
"Oi,mengembalikan roh dengan kecepatan seperti itu berbahaya,tau?"

"S-Shido...Shido...!" seru Tohka yg menangis sambil memeluk Shido yg masih terduduk mengomeli para malaikat.  
"Ah...Tohka..." ucap Shido pelan sambil mengelus rambut Tohka dengan lembut.  
"Shido...Kau tadi mendengarkanku kan?" tanya Tohka memandang Shido dgn penuh harap.  
"Aku mendengar semuanya,Tohka..." jawab Shido sambil mengusap lembut jejak2 air mata dipipi Tohka.  
"Emmm...jadi...maukah kau..." tanya Tohka yg salah tingkah.  
"Ya,aku mau menikah denganmu,Yatogami Tohka." jawab Shido mantap.  
"Hareeeee,kau sudah bangun ya,Shido?"  
Pintu dibuka dari luar dan masuklah Kotori,Reine,Kannazuki,dan Kru Ratatoskr yg lain.  
"Heh,kenapa kau menangis sesenggukan,Kotori?" ejek Shido.  
"A-Aku tidak menangis ! Apa yg kau bicarakan,dasar kutu sialan !" umpat Kotori diiringi tawaan yg lain.  
"Shido-kun,sepertinya kau membutuhkan ini..."  
Potong Kannazuki sambil melemparkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna ungu dan dgn sigap Shido menangkapnya.  
Dibukanya kotak ungu itu yg berisi sepasang cincin penganting yg sudah tertulis nama pasangan masing2 di setiap cincinnya.  
"Ah,kenapa kau tau,Kannazuki?" ucap Shido dgn setengah mata terbuka.  
"Persiapan dari awal" ungkap Kannazuki bersemangat,membuat semua orang yg ada diruangan itu tertawa kembali.  
"Baiklah. Aku akan menjadi Pasturnya ! Yang lain,siap menjadi saksi !" seru Kannazuki.  
"Mikimoto,antarkan Shido ke ruang ganti,ambilkan pakaian pengantinnya ! Reine,ajak Tohka ke Fraxinus untuk memakai gaun pengantinnya !" perintah Kotori sebagai komandan.  
"Yokay!" seru Mikimoto dan Reine bersamaan.

Beberapa menit kemudian,Shido kembali bersama Kawagoe dgn pakaian serba putih. Celana panjang putih,kemeja putih yg tertutup jas putih dan dasi biru kesukaannya.  
"wah,Onii-chan keren sekali..." seru Kotori (Sister Mode) yg kagum melihat kakaknya.  
"Ah,terimakasih,Kotori." balas Shido sambil tersenyum dan kembali menuju ranjang pasiennya dibantu oleh Kawagoe.

Beberapa menit setelahnya,pintu ruangan dibuka.  
"Maaf lama menunggu." ucap Reine yg berdiri didepan pintu.  
"Tak apa. Eh,dimana Tohka?" tanya Shido.  
"Oh,dia ada disini." jawab Reine yg segera beranjak dari pintu dan terlihatlah sosok gadis cantik bermata purple dgn pita putih yg menghiasi rambut gelapnya,serta gaun panjang warna putih yg sangat pas dgn ukuran tubuhnya,memancarkan aura khas gadis malaikat yg akan menarik hati semua pria yg melihatnya,termasuk Shido yg benar2 takjub akan keindahan calon istrinya itu.  
Lalu,Tohka mula melangkah pelan bak putri raja mendekati pangeran tampan dan duduk disamping Shido.  
Kannazuki sudah siap dgn pakaian pasturnya lengkap dgn buku pernikahannya mulai berdehem agar semua saksi bisa tenang.  
"Ehem. Kalau begitu,langsung saja kita menuju pengucapan janji sucinya." ujar Kannazuki mantap. (Iringan musik pernikahan diputar *plakkkk)

"Itsuka Shido. Bersediakah kau menerima Yatogami Tohka sebagai pendamping hidupmu,menerimanya dalam suka maupun duka,dalam sehat maupun sakit,hingga ajal menjemput kalian berdua nanti?" tanya Kannazuki dgn nada yg cocok untuk menjadi pastur.  
"Ya,aku bersedia." jawab Shido mantap sambil melempar senyum pada Tohka.  
"Yatogami Tohka. Bersediakah kau menerima Itsuka Shido sebagai pendamping hidupmu,menerimanya dalam suka maupun duka,dalam sehat maupun sakit,hingga ajal menjemput kalian berdua nanti?" tanya Kannazuki pada sang mempelai wanita.  
Dgn senyum kebahagiaan,mempelai wanita yg duduk disamping mempelai pria tersebut menjawabnya,"Ya,aku bersedia."  
"Baiklah,dengan ini,kalian resmi menjadi suami istri." seru Kannazuki diiringi tepuk tangan riuh para saksi dari Kru Ratatoskr,termasuk Reine dan Kotori.  
Setelah dilakukan pemasangan cincin,Kannazuki kembali berpendapat...  
"Oh,aku hampir lupa. Untuk membuktikan bahwa kalian saling mencintai satu sama lain,kalian harus berciuman didepan saksi dan pastur." terang Kannazuki jahil.  
"H-Hah? Apa kau gila,Kannazuki?" elak Shido yg jengkel dgn kejailan wakil komandan Ratatoskr itu.  
"Ayo,Onii-chan...Cium nee-chan sekarang..." teriak Kotori bersemangat lalu diikuti sorakan saksi yg lain.  
"Cium ! Cium ! Cium ! Cium !"  
"Kenapa,Shido? Apa kau ragu?" tanya Tohka dgn wajah sedih.  
"B-Bukan begitu..." jawab Shido agak gugup.  
"Kalau begitu,cium aku sekarang !" paksa Tohka.  
"He? Tapi..." ucap Shido yg malu.  
"Aku kan istrimu,Shido." seru Tohka yg tak sabar.  
"A-Aku gugup jika dilihat mmmpppfffh !"  
Belum sempat Shido melanjutkan kata2nya,Tohka sudah menciumnya duluan diiringi tepuk tangan seluruh hadirin yg ada diruangan itu.

-To Be Continued- 


	6. Chapter 6

I Wanna Married With You,My Hero (Episode 6)  
9 Agustus 2013 pukul 23:21

Dan,malam harinya di Fraxinus...  
Para Kru Ratatoskr berpesta atas pernikahan Shido dan Tohka.  
Namun,Kannazuki tidak melihat pasangan baru itu hadir di pesta.  
"Eh,kemana mereka berdua? Mereka tidak ikut berpesta ya?" tanya Kannazuki.  
"Ehem,mungkin mereka sedang bersiap2 dgn acara inti mereka berdua." jawab Reine yg baru saja bergabung dalam pesta.

Sementara itu,di Kamar Pengantin yg sudah disiapkan para Kru di Kapal Fraxinus...  
Dua insan yg baru saja menjadi pengantin baru tersebut,masih duduk di pinggiran ranjang yg dihias sedemikian rupa dgn nuansa putih bersih mewarnai ruangan tersebut.  
Mereka masih tidak percaya dgn apa yg mereka ikrarkan siang tadi.  
Keduanya saling membelakangi dgn wajah yg bahagia + malu2.

"Ehem,Tohka..." panggil Shido yg membuka pembicaraan.  
"A-Ada apa,suamiku?" balas Tohka dgn panggilan baru untuk Shido,sehingga membuat wajah Shido memerah.  
"A-Ah... Kau sudah tau kan apa yg dilakukan saat ini?" tanya Shido yg menggaruk kepalanya.  
"Y-Ya...Aku diberitau oleh Reine..." jawab Tohka sembari berdiri lalu melangkah menuju posisi Shido.  
Kemudian Shido juga berdiri menghampiri Tohka.  
Akhirnya mereka saling berhadapan.  
"Emm,Tohka,m-maksudku,istriku. Apa kau siap?" ucap Shido sedikit gugup.  
"A-Aku siap,suamiku." balas Tohka yg sama2 gugup.

Lalu,mereka berciuman dgn mesranya.  
Tak berhenti sampai disitu,dgn kikuk jari jemari Shido mulai menggapai resleting gaun Tohka dan menurunkannya perlahan.  
Membuat Tohka senyaman mungkin,perlahan hingga gaun itu terlepas dari tubuh sang pengantin wanitanya.  
Tohka pun melakukan hal yg sama,dgn perlahan tangannya mulai melepas jas,kemeja,dan terakhir celana panjang Shido.  
Namun,keduanya sama2 terkejut dan melepas ciuman mereka.  
"M-Mana pakaian dalammu?" seru keduanya kaget.  
Beberapa detik kemudian...  
"Hahahaha... pemikiran kita sama ya?" ucap Shido sambil tersenyum.  
"Hehehehe... Benar..." balas Tohka yg juga tersenyum.  
"Emm,mari kita lanjutkan,sayang." ucap Shido sambil memasang wajah khas pangeran yg dapat membius putri dari belahan dunia manapun,termasuk Princess Tohka,yg telah dinikahinya.  
"Emm,baiklah..." balas Tohka yg tersipu saat dipandang oleh Shido.  
Sambil melanjutkan ciuman,Shido merebahkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Tohka di ranjang pengantin tersebut.  
Wah,pokoknya benar2 dunia serasa milik berdua saja,yg lain ngontrak *plakkkk :v

"Emmm,aku gugup,Tohka..." ucap Shido canggung yg siap dgn posisinya.  
"Shido,kau harus yakin... Aku akan membantumu sebisaku... Walaupnu aku juga baru pertama melakukan ini..." balas Tohka malu2 sembari mencium lembut bibir Shido lalu...

(Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Dikarenakan adegan selanjutnya tidak sesuai dengan Rate yg tertulis,maka adegan saya sensor/tidak saya lanjutkan. Untuk kritik dan saran hubungi Author terdekat. Jika anda mengalami sakit kepala setelah penyensoran ini,untuk komplain dan protes,siapkan bakiak sebanyak2nya. *plakkkkk :D )

Hari2 keluarga Itsuka yg baru pun dimulai,Itsuka Shido sebagai suami yg setia,dan Yatogami Tohka sebaga istri cantik yg setia dan pintar memasak pula. Hmmmm...  
Hari,minggu,bulan pun terlewati...  
Setelah 1 bulan lebih berlalu,Tohka merasakan sesuatu yg aneh.  
Dia jadi sering muntah2,menyebabkan dia tak banyak makan seperti biasa.  
"Shido,apa yg terjadi padaku?" tanya Tohka yg khawatir akan kesehatannya.  
"Ah,ayo kita ke Fraxinus,biar Reine-san yg memeriksamu." ajak Shido.

Setelah tiba di Fraxinus,Shido langsung menjelaskan keluhan istrinya pada Reine.  
Dgn cepat,Reine meneliti gangguan Tohka lewat uji laboratorium dan mengajak Tohka ke ruang periksanya.  
Shido menunggu di luar ruangan.  
Beberapa menit kemudian,Reine keluar dgn berkas yg dibawanya dari ruangan.  
"Dari penelitian dan analisisku dari uji sampel urine milik Tohka,aku mendapatkan hasil yg membahagiakan,bahwa Tohka sedang hamil." jelas Reine sambil tersenyum.  
"Wah,nampaknya sebentar lagi aku punya keponakan." ucap Kotori yg tiba2 datang dari ruang Komando.  
"Shido,kita akan punya anak!" seru Tohka yg baru keluar dari ruangan langsung memeluk Shido.  
"Ah,benar. Akhirnya kita berhasil." ucap Shido sambil tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Tohka.

Waktu demi waktu berputar,perut Tohka makin membuncit.  
Mau tak mau,Shido harus meminta izin pada Kotori sebagai atasannya di Fraxinus untuk menemani Tohka.  
"Tak apa,Onii-chan,pergilah dan rawat nii-chan." ucap Kotori yg mengizinkan Shido untuk cuti bekerja sebagai asisten Fraxinus.

8 bulan kemudian...  
Shido dan para Kru Ratatoskr sedang harap2 cemas menunggu kelahiran seorang bayi di ruang tunggu didepan Kamar Khusus Fraxinus.  
Reine memanggil khusus para dokter berpengalaman bagian persalinan agar persalinan Tohka berjalan lancar.  
Beberapa jam kemudian...

Dokter keluar ruangan sambil menyeka keringatnya dgn penuh kemenangan.  
Shido langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut.  
"Dokter,bagaimana keadaan istriku? dan bagaimana dgn bayinya?" tanya Shido yg khawatir.  
"Tak perlu cemas,Nyonya Itsuka selamat bersama bayinya. Anda boleh melihatnya sekarang." ujar dokter sambil tersenyum.  
"Ah,syukurlah." kata Shido lega.  
"Emm,kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." pamit dokter sembari meninggalkan Shido.

Shido dan para Kru langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut.  
Ternyata Reine dan Kotori (Sister Mode) sudah ada disitu menemani Tohka.  
Senyum mengembang saat Shido menatap wajah istrinya.  
"Tohka,kau tidak apa2 kan?" tanya Shido yg langsung duduk disamping istrinya.  
"Tidak apa2,Shido. Ternyata sesakit ini melahirkan seorang anak." jawab Tohka yg menghapus bekas air matanya.  
Lalu,seorang suster masuk dgn menggendong sang bayi.  
"Selamat,bayi anda laki2..." kata suster sambil memindahkan bayi tersebut ke pelukan ibunya.  
"Shido,rambutnya sama seperti rambutmu..." kata Tohka penuh haru.  
"Ah,mata dan senyumnya sama sepertimu,Tohka..." balas Shido yg juga terharu.  
"Emm,nii-chan,bolehkah aku menggendongnya?" tanya Kotori sambil memasang puppy eyes.  
"Boleh,Kotori-chan. Hati2 ya?" jawab Tohka sembari menyerahkan anaknya pada adik iparnya.  
"Ah,kawaii..." puji Kotori pada bayi yg masih menangis di gendongannya.  
"Uuuu,anak baik,jangan nangis ya? nang ning nung ning nang ning nung..." hibur Kotori sambil melawak,alhasil bayi itupun berhenti menangis dan sekarang tertawa kecil.  
Lalu,bayi tersebut mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Kotori pun mendekatkan wajahnya.  
"Adik kecil,ada apa? Mau dipeluk ya?" tanya Kotori.  
Ternyata bayi itu dgn gemas mencubit kedua pipi imut Kotori dan memainkannya,membuat orang2 yg da diruangan itupun tertawa.  
"Ah,onii-chan. Bayi ini akan kau beri nama siapa?" tanya Kotori pada Shido.  
"Ah,jujur aku belum menemukan nama yg sesuai dengannya." jawab Shido sambil menggaruk pipinya.  
Tiba2,Tohka memiliki ide.  
"Karena laki2,anak ini akan kami beri nama Shikaru." jawab Tohka sambil tersenyum.  
"Oi,itu kan nama samaranku dulu !" gerutu Shido.  
Dan semua orang yg ada di ruangan itu kembali dalam suasana tawa yg hangat.

-The End- 


End file.
